a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular air conditioning apparatus having a quick warming-up performance using a plurality of heat sources.
b) Description of the Related Art
A previously proposed automotive air conditioning system is constituted by an air heating purpose coolant distribution line utilizing a vehicular engine coolant of a vehicular engine which is a driving source (a prime mover) of the vehicle as a heat source and by an air cooling purpose refrigerant distribution line utilizing a highly pressurized refrigerant discharged from a compressor as another heat source.
For example, referring to FIG. 4 the previously proposed vehicular air conditioning system is constituted by a) the coolant distribution line having an engine jacket 400, an electromagnetic valve 411, a piping member for performing a heat exchange between supplied engine coolant and introduced air (air introduced for the air conditioning purpose) to heat the introduced air at a heater core 406 and for returning the heat exchanged coolant to the engine jacket 400, and by b) the refrigerant distribution line having a compressor 401, an electromagnetic valve, a heat exchangeable condenser 402, a check valve 410, a liquid tank 403, an expansion valve 404, and a piping member for cooling or dehumidifying introduced air through an evaporator 405 and for returning the evaporator-passed refrigerant to the compressor 401.
In addition, the previously proposed automatic air conditioning system includes: an intake door 408 driven to be pivoted on its axle by means of an actuator 409 so as to selectively introduce inside air (I) in a passenger compartment or external air (E) external to the vehicle; and a fan of a blower 407.
Such a previously proposed vehicular air conditioning system as described above is exemplified by a Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 9-109669 published on Apr. 28, 1997.